Merthur (Working Title)
by AngelRyu69
Summary: What happens when both Arthur, and Uther find out about Merlin's magic in the worse way possible? Can Merlin manage to make it out alive? Can he protect both while fighting his own inner demons?


A/N: Not gonna lie. I have no idea if there are any warnings in here or not. I'm not sure if there are any swear words or not, but just be sure look out for that. Also there are mentions of scars. Also like I don't own the show or these characters, so yeah. There's that.

Merlin had put a long mirror in his room. He kept it out of Gaius' view though. He didn't want the old man to see it. If he did, then the old man just might ask the young warlock why he had such a mirror. He didn't blame him. The warlock has never shown any interest in looking at himself before. He never felt the need to. Recently though, he couldn't help but to strip half naked and look at his upper body in the mirror. It was covered in scars.

Ever since he became Arthur's manservant, he's done everything in his power to keep the young prince safe. He always went behind the scenes, and took care of any problems, only he knew about. They always had the same goal in mind. Kill the king, kill the young prince, or take over all of Camelot. Sometimes it was all three. Merlin always took care of it though. It usually went smoothly, but sometimes he'd get injured. He never ever told anyone though. Not even Gaius. He always took care of himself no matter how bad the injury was.

The scars never bothered the young man before. At least he didn't think they bothered him. Which is why it confused him so much to be standing in front of the mirror, and tracing the scars with his fingers. He was snapped out of both his trance, and his thoughts when he heard knocking on his door. "Merlin! You're late bringing the young prince his breakfast!" Came the aged voice of the old Physician. "Ah! Coming!" Merlin called before scrambling to get dressed once again. Once dressed he quickly ran out of his room. "Bye. Gaius!" He called behind him while running off towards the kitchens to get the young princes breakfast.

The young warlock ended up running into another servant once he made it near the kitchen. He fell on his ass, and the other servant ended up dropping the tray of food on Merlin along with the tray. He groaned softly in pain before quickly standing from his position on the floor. "Sorry!" He said looking at the servant momentarily before running off quickly to the kitchen. He quickly grabbed Arthur's breakfast before running off towards Arthur's room again.

He stopped running once he made it to the young princes chambers. He took a deep breath before opening the door. He let the door close behind him as he put his friends food down on the table in front of him. He sighed when he saw Arthur still sleeping the day away in his bed. He walked over to the window, and flung the blinds open. "Rise and Shine, Buttercup!" He yelled while laughing as he did so.

Arthur groaned softly, and pulled the blanket over his head. "Go away!" He called out with a small yawn afterwards. Merlin just rolled his eyes some, and walked over to Arthur's food pretending like he was going to take some if the young prince didn't get up. "Wake up! We've got things to do today!" He said while grinning at Arthur.

"Don't touch my food, Merlin." Arthur said grabbing the pillow under his head, and threw it at Merlin, who barely had time to dodge it. "And what do you mean 'we'?" He asked incredulously while sitting up in his bed to look at Merlin. He got out of his large bed, and headed over to the small table in his room. He sat down at it, and began to eat his breakfast while waiting for Merlin's answer.

"We as in us. We're to go hunting for a week, sire. Do you not remember making the plans?" Merlin asked in a teasing voice, and even said sire in his usual voice of not really caring. "For now you've got to get ready for the banquet your father is having." He said chuckling softly while walking over to Arthur's wardrobe. He pulled out the finest clothes he could find, and laid them out on the bed so he could dress Arthur.

Arthur stood up once he finished with his lunch, and walked over to Merlin. He held his arms up, and let the young warlock dress him. "I don't see why I've got to make a speech at the banquet tonight. My father should be the one giving the speech. It's in celebration to him after all. Not to me. He's the one who lived after the attempt on his life. I don't understand why he wouldn't want to say the speech himself. He could make it better than anything I could ever hope to come up with. I haven't had enough experience in writing speeches."

"It's not like you even write the speeches. That's all me. I write them, and all you have to do is memorize them. Which reminds me, your speech is on your bedside table. As for your father wanting you to give a speech, I've an idea as to why. He probably wants you to give the speech so you can have more practice on giving out speeches to large crowds of people. It'll help you to boost your confidence, not that you need that though with your oversized ego, and your father is still recovering from his near death experience. It's not in his best interest to stand up, and deliver a speech to a large crowd of people. It could aggravate his wound. He shouldn't even be leaving his bed at the moment in fear of causing more harm to come to his body, but Gaius relented after your father promised him not to move around too much." Merlin said as he finished dressing the young prince. "There we go! Don't you look dashing!" He said chuckling softly.

Arthur stared at him for a bit without saying anything. Eventually he spoke up. "You really are a mystery, Merlin. One minute your a bumbling idiot, and the next your spouting out wisdom as if you've been alive for centuries." He said sighing softly before grinning a little. "Now, no more lollygagging. We've a banquet to get to, and there's no way your going dressed like that. Go back to your room, and change. Once your ready come, and get me. I should have the speech memorized by then." He said playfully.

Merlin rolled his eyes some. "Alright. I'll go change. You better have your speech memorized by the time I come back though. I'll even take a bath to give you more time in memorizing the speech. There are alot of big words in there afterall." He said laughing some, and he ran out of the room to get ready himself once Arthur threw his empty chalice at his head. Arthur sat down on his bed, and began to read the speech Merlin wrote for him as he heard his best friends laughter fade down the halls of the great castle.


End file.
